fighterpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Parry
The Parry is a gameplay mechanic used in the ''Street Fighter III'' series as well as in other fighting games such as Capcom vs. SNK 2 and Street Fighter V. Description parries Remy's Cold Blue Kick in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike.]] in Street Fighter V.]] When an attack is parried, no damage will occur whatsoever. In addition, the person who parried will recover more quickly than the attacker, and will have the opportunity to launch their own attack. Because of this, the parry can often be single-handedly responsible for turning the tide of battle: a player who was on the offensive suddenly gets puts on the defensive, and vice-versa (one notable example is EVO moment #37). There are, however, certain types of attacks which cannot be parried, including throws and command grabs. ''Street Fighter III'' series There are three types of parry in the Street Fighter III series: High Parry The high parry is executed by tapping forward at the exact moment of impact of a high attack or mid attack. If the attack is instead a low attack, the parry will fail and the attack will hit. This can also be done in mid-air. Low Parry The low parry is executed by tapping down at the exact moment of impact of a low attack. If the attack is instead a high attack or mid attack, the parry will fail and the attack will hit. Guard Parry The Guard Parry, known informally as the Red Parry, is a gameplay mechanic used in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. The guard parry is performed when by inputting a parry after blocking at least the first hit of a multi-hitting combo, and is indicated with the user turning red. If the player successfully times a parry attempt right as the combo ends, the guard parry will grant them a major frame advantage and allows them more time to punish the attacker with a reversal attack or a combo of their own. Capcom vs. SNK 2 Parries are available in this game when players select the P-Groove. They function exactly the same as their Street Fighter III counterparts, and are open to all characters provided their player selects P-Groove for them. If the player instead selects K-Groove, they will get a somewhat similar mechanic called Just Defense. Performing this (by executing the block command right before the attack would hit) will recover a small portion of health depending on the attack, but doesn't always provide the large window for counterattack that a Parry would. Just Defense can be performed on the ground or in the air. SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos In this game, parries as they exist in Street Fighter are exclusive to Hugo and are executed by inputting forward and A + C (both punch buttons) for a high parry, or downward and B + D (both kick buttons) for a low one. The window that Hugo gains for counterattack is slightly larger than in Street Fighter III, giving him more than enough time to punish with any move he wishes, even with his EXCEED, Gigas Breaker. Like in Street Fighter V, parries can miss in this game, so the technique must be used carefully. Ryo also has access to parries, but they are inputted, and function, differently from Hugo's, instead using forward and light kick for a High Parry, or down-forward and Light Kick for a low one. Ultra Street Fighter IV Ryu, Hugo, and Zangief receive a parry move in OMEGA Mode, which is activated by pressing Forward+HP+HK. Ryu's version (Hanagashi) has two follow ups available. Throws, Command Grabs, and Armor Breaking attacks cannot be parried. Street Fighter V Ryu The is Ryu's V-Skill in Street Fighter V. Executed by pressing both medium attack buttons at the exact moment of impact of an enemy's attack, Ryu will deflect the attack and recover faster than his adversary. Because of this, Ryu can parry multiple attacks and still have time to initiate a combo. Unlike in Street Fighter III, this type of parry will deflect high, medium and low attacks, but it can not be used in the air. However in this game, due to its unique input, Ryu can miss a parry; thus, he will be left open to another attack. For this reason, it is important for the Ryu player to use the V-Skill in moderation and not give an opportunity for an opponent to feint an attack and thus bait out a misuse. M. Bison Main article: Psycho Reflect This skill, executed using the same input, allows Bison to parry a single-hit attack and counter with a 2-hit projectile. Unlike Ryu's V-Skill, M. Bison's can only parry one hit at a time and thus can be beaten outright by "meaty" or EX attacks. Akuma Main article: Rakan Another parry-type V-skill, Akuma's parry allows him to parry a single attack, then execute one of two followups, a long-range palm or a launching kick. The kick puts the enemy high into the air, making it an effective combo starter at close range. Alex While in Rage Shift, Alex gains access to the Sledgehammer move, a clothesline that can be charged. During the charging period, Alex will parry an attack. If this occurs, he can charge again for another parry, or release to retaliate. Tekken 7 Shin Akuma has access to parries as part of his upgraded move list. They function similar to the parries from Street Fighter III, and produce a similar visual effect. Parries in other fighting games While parrying was popularized by its appearance in the Street Fighter III series, many other fighting games have similar mechanics, some of which may or may not be influenced by Street Fighter III's parry. ''Samurai Shodown II The 1994 SNK fighting game ''Samurai Shodown II is often credited with introducing the first parry system. The mechanic allowed players a window to launch a counterattack if they successfully waited until the last second to block an attack from their opponent, laying the foundation for future uses of parrying in other games. Killer Instinct The first mechanic to appear in a fighting game that was called a "parry" was in the 1996 fighter Killer Instinct 2. Parries were open to all characters and could be performed by inputting back and light punch at the perfect moment. From here, a variety of follow-ups were available; the player could choose any combo opener, a special opener that enables a longer combo, or a special move that could stun an opponent. In the 2013 reboot of the Killer Instinct franchise, Parries are reintroduced to the series, albeit in a different fashion. They can only be performed by the Arbiter, after he has entered Instinct mode (similarly to activating one's V-Trigger). Once in this mode, the Arbiter can press heavy punch and heavy kick simultaneously to parry an attack from any direction; this can be done either on the ground or in the air. Tekken series In the Tekken series, parries are more complex. All characters have access to a Low Parry that can be done by inputting down-forward. High and Mid Parries are only available to a handful of characters, and their inputs and frame advantage vary; many parries even do damage due to the characters in question automatically performing a reversal afterward. In all cases however, parries will interrupt the opponent, turning the tide of battle back on them. ''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' In this SNK fighter, holding back just before an attack would hit, as opposed to forward in Street Fighter III, will trigger a Just Defense which gives back a small portion of health rather than a frame advantage. This can be done on the ground or in the air, despite air blocking not being possible. As mentioned above, Just Defense returns in Capcom vs. SNK 2 via the K-Groove gauge mode. It also returns in The King of Fighters Neowave (via being accessible in the Guard Break gauge mode), but it no longer restores health and instead provides meter when done successfully. It also cannot be done in the air in that said game. The King of Fighters series Parries can only be performed by Ryo Sakazaki in this series as a command normal, which carries over to SVC Chaos for how Hugo's parry mechanic works. Ryo uses either forward (for high and mid attacks; normally an outside block or forward rushing arm brace) or down-forward (for low attacks and certain projectiles a downward block) along with light kick. In many entries, parries can be cancelled into almost any of Ryo's moves, making them devastating as a read tool, but they leave him wide open if they miss or he guesses the attack's height improperly. Because of their nature as guard-point/autoguard moves, Ryo unlike traditional parries, can still take chip damage from blocked special moves. As aforementioned, The King of Fighters Neowave via the Guard Break gauge mode allows for the aforementioned Just Defense, only with no health restored when pulled off and can no longer be done in the air. Guilty Gear series This series' parry-style mechanic is known as Instant Block and is executed much like its SNK counterpart via the aforementioned Just Defense, but it instead is what is says on paper in that it is merely an instant block. However, instant blocks when done correctly, cause the blocker to flash white and will allow for quicker frames of recovery (less blockstun) and more pushback (which may or may not be good depending on the character). The said pushback can massively be increased with a Faultless Defense version of an Instant Block. However, normal Instant Blocks while they can provide frame advantage, cannot negate chip damage. However, a more proper parry mechanic known as the Slashback was added in Accent Core, a unique type of Instant Block which while has risks when missed (such as being unable to block for a few frames) and cannot be done in 10 frames upon wakeup, it has significantly less blockstun decreases chip damage (much like Faultless Defense) and prevents raising of the series' guard gauge. However, the Slashback along with other mechanics introduced in Accent Core were eventually removed in Guilty Gear Xrd. Both either a successful Instant Block or Slashback can also increase the "Tension Pulse" (the resource bar gain-rate) of the blocker, which is another incentive for utilizing proper defensive mechanics. Guilty Gear's successor series, BlazBlue, also adopts the same Instant Block mechanic. Super Smash Bros. series In the Super Smash Bros. series beginning with Super Smash Bros. Melee, perfectly timing a Shield results in a Perfect Shield. Perfect shield mechanics vary slightly from game to game, but in all appearances, they reduce blockstun by approximately 25% and allow the defender to act immediately afterward, negating the window for dropping a shield. Two unique traits about Perfect Shields in Melee in particular are that they can reflect projectiles and will have maximum pushback against physical attacks, unlike most Parries. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Perfect Shielding now occurs when letting go of the shield button. The character will then flash and perform an animation, with a clash sound. Unlike Perfect Shielding in previous games, no pushback or reflections will happen, making it more similar to Parries. From here, the play can respond in any way. Perfect shields do not protect the user from attacks that would normally ignore other shields, such as a Final Smash or level 3 Focus Attack. ''Skullgirls In the indie game ''Skullgirls, the character Big Band can parry attacks just like in 3rd Strike. He still takes damage from the attacks, but he can instantly counter attack. ''Injustice'' series In Injustice: Gods Among Us, Batman has a special move called Cape Parry, which allows him to block an incoming attack with his cape and then automatically launch a counterattack upon contact. General Zod's General Parry functions the same way. The Joker's Character Trait, Joker's Wild, also allows him to parry attacks with his knife, and increases his speed and mobility with each successful parry. In Injustice 2, Black Canary, Red Hood, Enchantress, Sub-Zero and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all have special moves that allow them to parry as well, while Joker's new Joy Buzzer move (now a special rather than a Trait) does the same thing. ''Pocket Rumble In ''Pocket Rumble, Agent Parker is able to perform a parry by using one stock of meter. Each successful parry subsequently restores one stock, meaning that Parker can potentially parry infinitely as long as he does not miss three parries in a row. Gallery RyuVSkill.jpg|Ryu parries Sakura's attack. Mind'sEye.gif|Ryu parries Alex's attack with Mind's Eye. Videos player "red parries" a Necro player's Magnetic Storm and finishes them with a Gigas Breaker.]] Sprites Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, when Ryu Perfect-Shields any attack, he will use the same pose and sound as a High Parry. He is the only character in the game to have this trait, although it does not alter a Perfect Shield in any way other than by aesthetics. References